Patient care systems typically include computer networks, medical devices for treating a patient, and controls for the medical devices. Although patient care systems have improved through the use of computerized automation systems and methods, patient care systems continue to rely heavily upon manual data management processes for medical devices and controls for medical devices. For example, nursing stations are typically connected to the computer networks in modern hospitals, but it is unusual for the computer network to extend to a patient's room. Computer networks offer the opportunity for automated data management processing including the operating and monitoring of medical devices and controls for the medical devices at the point-of-care. Despite advances in the field, automated data management technology has been underutilized for point-of-care applications due to a lack of more efficient systems and methods. As dependence on automated technology grows, a need arises in providing users notifications concerning the operating status of system or subsystems, and alarm/alerts associated with the systems and subsystems.